A Reason To Fight
by Ryuu Girl
Summary: KurKag.The Spirit detectives are ordered to inspect a demon sighting, a bloodbath, and an enormous spirit energy.Kurama discovers a wounded miko that he vows to follow through hell and back, to protect her from threats in the past and present.
1. Ch1 Betrayl's Mask

A Reason to Fight  
  
Ch.1 Betrayal's Mask  
  
"I'm back..." Kagome announced cheerfully but abruptly she cut herself off.  
  
Gazing cautiously at her surroundings, she gulped unconsciously. Something was wrong. Kagome could feel the sense of impending danger in the air the moment she climbed out of the well. The forest seemed shadowed and intimidating, as a dry wind blew silently throughout creaking branches and crackling dead leaves. Normally the autumn shaded forest seemed bright and beautiful, but today it felt...ominous. Almost like a graveyard filled to the brim with bodies of the convicted and the damned. Where was Inuyasha?  
  
'It's so quiet...'  
  
Feeling edgy, Kagome reluctantly moved away from the well's security and forced herself forward into the forest's depths. An alarm was blaring in the back of her mind, telling her to turn back now. Stubbornly Kagome trekked on towards the village. The only sound was the crack of dry leaves and twigs being crushed underfoot.  
  
'What has happened here? Something tells me something awful has happened.' Kagome thought as a feeling of growing dread began to constrict in her chest.  
  
Her pace quickened as the village came into sight, but then stopped in her tracks. The village lay in ruins. Fires burned at the remains of the once neatly built huts like a scavenger devouring a corpse's remains. Throwing her pack to the side, Kagome raced to the village. Fear of her friends' fate destroyed all logical thought.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippou! Sango? Miroku! Where are you! " She screamed.  
  
Franticly Kagome searched throughout the remains of the village for any signs of life, but there was nothing. No people, dead or alive, were to be found. Ready to give up the search, Kagome turned and her breath was ripped from her in horror. Two mangled figures lay beside a smoldering barn in what seemed a loving embrace.  
  
"No, oh god no..." Kagome choked out.  
  
The bodies of Miroku and Sango were laid out in a disgusting display of their last moments alive in a pool of their own blood. Sango had a deep slash that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip, nearly cutting her in half. Several other deep wounds bled freely from all over her arms and neck. Her eyes were open and staring sadly into space. Miroku lay beside Sango with his left arm draped over her waist and his head resting face down in the crook of her neck. His right arm had been ripped clean off and now lay a few feet away. A jagged slash ran across his spine. Hiraikotsu lay nearby, broken in two. Horrified, Kagome slowly backed away from the remains of her departed friends.  
  
"No, this isn't real...it's all a trick caused by Naraku. They're not dead..." Kagome whimpered.  
  
'Inuyasha, help me. Where are you?'  
  
But Sango's eyes seemed to stare right through her very soul sadly, as if it was Kagome herself who had condemned them. Kagome stumbled back a step. A dry whisper caught in her throat as she choked out.  
  
"No..."  
  
It was horrible; they had so many hopes and dreams for a peaceful future. It had only been yesterday since Miroku confirmed his deepest hope to Kagome, his wish for Sango's hand in marriage after Naraku's death. The pure love resonating from the monk's violet eyes was enough to bring tears of happiness to Kagome's eyes. She had wished him all the luck in the world and vowed to stop Naraku for them. Somehow their quest for vengeance had turned into a fight for the future. Sometimes it had seemed so meaningless, but Miroku and Sango always managed to guide her back. But no longer...Kagome could practically feel their souls weeping at their untimely demise.  
  
"IT'S NOT REAL! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Kagome screamed into the evening.  
  
Broken, she collapsed beside them shaking. Who could have forced Sango and Miroku to fight for their very lives just to give Kaede and the villagers a chance to escape? And most importantly, where was Inuyasha? Rage clouded sadness as her mind began to operate again.  
  
Kagome growled. "Naraku..."  
  
"This was not Naraku's doing." A cold voice stated.  
  
Whipping around, Kagome had her bow drawn and aimed at her undead incarnate's heart. Her stormy blue eyes were narrowed into near slits as she glared at the dead miko. The arrow shook with tension, eager to feel flesh tear at its sharpened edge.  
  
"What in the Hell do you mean?" Kagome bit out.  
  
"Exactly what I just said. It was not Naraku's doing. It was Inuyasha." Kikyo replied.  
  
Kikyo walked closer with slow, deliberate footsteps. A grim smirk played across the zombie's lips, as her reincarnate grew pale, and seemed to wilt before her very eyes.  
  
"He aims to kill everything close to your heart. Afterwards, he will eventually take back my soul for me." The undead miko's eyes hardened as she silently dared the girl before her to deny it.  
  
Kagome began to shake as the undead miko's word sunk in.  
  
'Everything close to my heart... Shippou!' Cold realization sunk into her. Shippou was next!  
  
"He chose me girl. You are nothing to him, but my mirror image." Kikyo finished softly.  
  
"KAGOOOME!"  
  
Shippou's terrified scream broke the silence that had descended. Adrenaline shocked Kagome into action, as she sprinted towards the sound of her surrogate son's cry. Ignoring branches lashing out at her exposed skin, Kagome raced, praying that she wasn't too late.  
  
Finally two figures came into her line of sight. Shippou was huddled in front of a humongous rock with Inuyasha standing over him, claws stained crimson with blood, Sango and Miroku's own blood. Kagome felt a deep and terrible anger rise within her. A small voice inside her demanded she kill him. He deserved it; make him feel pain! It hissed.  
  
Horrified Kagome shook her head frantically. She was not Kikyo; revenge only leads to more pain. Right now she had to save Shippou. The kit's blue green eyes stared up at the hanyou with pure horror. Wasting no time, Kagome released an arrow that transformed into a purple comet, which landed between the two.  
  
"Shippou get away from him!"  
  
Shippou slouched to his knees in pure relief. Inuyasha slowly turned around to face his attacker, sadistic delight radiating from his eye's blood red depths. Kagome suddenly felt something die in her as she held his gaze. All the pain, horror, sorrow, and anger left her in a flood of adrenaline that left her numb and ready for battle. She watched as Shippou scrambled to the safety of the trees. Satisfied that Shippou was out of the line of fire, Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha once more. Her face remained stoic and emotionless as she faced down the growling monster.  
  
"So it's true..." Kagome said softly.  
  
Notching another arrow, she examined his blood soaked form. As expected, Tessussaiga was missing, obviously stolen by Kikyo. So this is what remained of her best friend, a cold-blood beast that lusted for nothing but death and its miko corpse.  
  
"Inuyasha...sit." Kagome commanded softly, but to no avail. Inuyasha stared as he licked the blood off one claw, but made no move to attack. At that moment she would have given anything to hear Inuyasha yell and call her a wench. Kagome felt a tear well up in her eyes despite her emotionless mask, and a single drop slid down her cheek.  
  
"Please don't make me do this. Just sit damnit!" Kagome pleaded desperately.  
  
The crack of leaves behind her was all the warning Kagome got before she felt the sharp pain of an arrow pierce her right shoulder. A half a second later Inuyasha brutally slashed open Kagome's right side as she fell to her knees. He stood above Kagome grinning, her fresh blood dripping from his hand. Kikyo walked behind him and stared at her reincarnate with obvious enjoyment.  
  
"Understand now? Inuyasha and I are equals now. Without his sword he's only half a person, a soulless demon. Being incomplete can do wonders to one's outlook on life." Kikyo said while running her hands over his shoulders to goad Kagome further.  
  
Kagome struggled to keep her anger in check, but the pain made it difficult. Gritting her teeth, she grasped the arrow shaft in her shoulder and pulled. With a small cry of pain, the shaft was ripped from her shoulder, and with the same movement Kagome lurched toward the undead miko. Kikyo made no move to stop her, and merely smirked as the arrow pierced her chest. Kagome's face paled to an almost deathly shade when the wound refused to release even a drop of blood. Without batting an eye Kikyo removed the arrow, and sighed.  
  
"I really wished to draw out your suffering, but I remain incomplete. Inuyasha, I leave it to you." Stepping back, Kikyo waited.  
  
'I can't let this happen... Shippou will be left alone again and Momma will never know what happened to me.' Kagome inwardly screamed as she struggled to move her weary body.  
  
Fearfully Kagome watched as Inuyasha raised his claw for the final blow. She closed her eyes as the wind whistled towards her.  
  
'Shippou, I'm so sorry.'  
  
"Foxfire!!"  
  
Wrenching her eyes open, Kagome stared in shock as a wall of blue fire separated this distance between Inuyasha and herself. It burned brightly and was a truly beautiful sight. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve that pulled her attention away from the hypnotic sight. Shippou was pulling on her arms frantically.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Kagome run! It won't last forever!" Shippou yelled over Inuyasha's howl of rage.  
  
Tears filled her eyes at the deep sense of pride she felt for Shippou. With renewed energy she scooped Shippou up in her good arm, and raced toward the well. Her wounds felt like they were on fire, but it didn't matter. The two of them were alive and by god it was going to stay that way if she had anything to do with it!  
  
'We're going to make it! Shippou's suffered so much already. I won't let us be hurt anymore.' Kagome repeated in her head over and over, like a mantra for strength.  
  
Inwardly she prayed for her body to hold on. She could feel the blood running thickly down her side. With a sigh of relief the well came into sight.  
  
"Let's go Shippou!" Kagome yelled, and without a second thought, threw them into the well.  
  
Kagome felt Shippou cling tightly to her as the familiar warmth of the well's magic engulfed the two of them. Smiling she held his shivering little body tighter and murmured.  
  
"We're safe now Shippou. I'll protect you..."  
  
'I promise.'  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile in Ningenkai...Kurama sat upon the roof watching legendary spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, be mercilessly dominated by his girlfriend, Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke there you are!"  
  
"Oh, hey Keiko..."  
  
"The foreign art film is starting! Come on, let's hurry."  
  
"Err, I don't know... I have to go do my homework!"  
  
"We don't have homework, it's the weekend! Let's go!!!"  
  
Yusuke grumbled as Keiko drug him off. "You know Kurama you could help instead of just sitting on top of the stupid building!"  
  
Keiko didn't hear Yusuke's last comment, but Kurama sure did. Secretly he winced in sympathy as he watched Yusuke be drug away by his ear. Still, he made no move to help the unfortunate spirit detective.  
  
"Out for some evening entertainment, fox?"  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, who appeared beside him. Crimson eyes watched in mild amusement as the two humans disappeared among the throng of civilians.  
  
"I just don't understand why someone would willingly put themselves through that."  
  
"Hn, they're just baka ningens. Who knows what goes through their heads." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Baka ningens, hm? Last I recall you and that baka ningen had formed a rather unique friendship." Kurama stated calmly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
' Humans are too slow. That's the boy's problem.' Youko smirked in the back of Kurama's mind.  
  
'I wasn't asking for comments.' Kurama pointed out to his more arrogant personality.  
  
'It's true. The girl wouldn't be walking all over him, if she was too busy being..."  
  
'Youko!'  
  
'You have the same problem. We've been in the human world for almost twenty years and we still haven't bedded a single person!' Youko complained.  
  
'It is not a matter of importance.' Kurama said coldly.  
  
Hiei smirked at the promise of yet another heated argument between Kurama and his counterpart. Kurama wasn't the only one searching for entertainment this evening.  
  
'What's the matter? Are you two afraid of some human females?' Hiei silently mocked.  
  
'Why you little spike haired son of a bitch...Kurama, just hit him for both our sakes.' Youko bristled in anger within the confines of Kurama's mind.  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth, and fought the urge to smack the silver fox in his mind and the taunting koorime. Ever since his revival during the dark tournament, Youko simply refused to be silent. Even his own perfected calm, was slowly dissolving right alongside his sanity. Naturally, Hiei was enjoying Kurama's mental struggle immensely from a spectator's point of view.  
  
'Both of you just shut up!' Kurama snapped in a rare show of temper. The two bickering demons fell silent. His calm exterior had been shattered, and the fox now looked quite aggravated. Shoving his hand through his crimson tresses, Kurama breathed deeply trying to rid himself of his frustration. Then Hiei spoke up.  
  
'He may have a point. It's obvious something's up with you, Kurama. Take some time off from Ningenkai, and go kill some low class demons, or something. Even the ningens have begun to notice how restless you've been lately.'  
  
'I think that's your personal preference of having fun shorty. Now if you are volunteering to help, I'm sure we could put you to good use...' Youko purred silkily.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed menacingly as he promptly snapped.  
  
'Go find some human to entertain and keep your hands to yourself.'  
  
Without another word, Hiei disappeared into the night.  
  
"You really must stop scaring Hiei off with pick up lines." Kurama grumbled, but he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at his friend's discomfort.  
  
'Hey it worked didn't it? Besides he didn't really say no.' Youko said smugly.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, or so help me I will exact revenge." Kurama growled.  
  
'What are you going to do, tickle us to death? By the way, your also speaking aloud if you hadn't noticed, don't want to appear like your talking to your self do you?'  
  
Kurama grudgingly thought. 'I still have access to those pokemon reruns from Yusuke.'  
  
Youko huffed in annoyance then promptly fell silent. Kurama breathed a tired sigh. It was too quiet. There hadn't been an assignment for weeks and Kurama could feel himself growing restless as Youko's influence grew. He knew they would merge eventually, but till then Kurama was forced to literally live a double life. Obviously the strain was beginning to get to him. Youko and Hiei had a point... A demon penned up in the city, even one with flawless self-control, was never good. Knowing his luck, Kurama would find himself being committed to a mental hospital before he turned thirty. Shuuichi Minamino, the guy who thinks he's a demon, and talks to his sex obsessed imaginary friend, who is also a demon. Doctor, I think we have a nutcase.  
  
'Hm, nurses aren't too bad though...' Youko mused.  
  
' I have one word for you.' Kurama said evenly.  
  
'Oh?' Youko said mockingly.  
  
' Jigglypuff.'  
  
'Of all the times for you to get a sadistic sense of humor...' The fox grumbled.  
  
'Who said I was joking?'  
  
Growling Youko glared at his tyrannical counterpart, but fell quiet once more. Kurama felt a wry smile tug at his lips. Of course, if he was a nutcase, Kurama could only imagine what a therapist would say about Hiei. Wait... Doctors...Hospitals...  
  
"Mother's doctor appointment!"  
  
Seconds later a crimson streak bounded into the city's shadows.  
  
Er... I have to admit this isn't my best chapter, but I suppose it had to start somewhere. Well there's chapter 1. I thought about starting the story from the preview, but decided against it. Now, not only do I have a plot, I have a complicated plot! So the preview shown earlier will eventually merge with the story. Till then, enjoy  
  
Ch.2 A trip to the hospital leads to a blood bath and a chase scene; Kagome is now being hunted in both the past and the present. Who in all seven hells are the good guys anyway!?! 


	2. Ch2 Chance Meetings and Milky Ways

'Shippou...'

Shippou glanced around nervously in the thick fog. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the well by Kagome, now...

"Oh no...Kagome!"

Shippou looked around frantically, but could see nothing but fog. Was this Kagome's world? What if something had gone wrong... did he get left behind? A fearful sob threatened to emerge. Kagome was hurt, possibly even dying, and here he was with no way to protect her.

"Shippou..."

"What? W-who's there?" Shippou squeaked.

Two shadowed figures appeared from the mist, walking slowly towards the now trembling kitsune. Swallowing Shippou tried to regain his bearings. He didn't have time for this; Kagome needs help! Bristling with a renewed purpose Shippou slowly approached the shadowy figures.

The figures stopped and seemed to be waiting. Were they waiting for him? Almost there...He tread on carefully, until he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Shippou is that you?" A sweet, almost musical voice called.

Just the mere echo seemed to make the fog seem less bleak. Dropping to his knees, Shippou suddenly felt weak as his heart pounded. That voice... it was the sound of soothing lullabies and immeasurable warmth, something he longed to hear over the past two years, yet knew it was not meant to be. But it was... no one else could possibly sound so much like...home.

"Momma?" Shippou whispered.

"We're here son."

"Poppa?"

Before his very eyes a tall male kitsune with long red hair flowing freely around his waist and ice blue eyes appeared next a kneeling woman with dark green eyes and brown hair pulled into a neat bun. Both were smiling, but there was a nearly tangible sadness around them. Shippou felt his heart clench painfully as he rushed towards them, but just as he was about to leap into his mother's arms a strong voice commanded.

"Shippou stop."

Automatically Shippou obeyed and looked at his father's sad face in disbelief.

"Is it really you? What's going on?"

"It's really us son, but I'm afraid you cannot touch us. This is only a dream."

"B-but your right here! What's going on Poppa? Why are you here? Aren't you..."

"Yes darling we're still dead." Shippou's mother answered softly.

Shippou shivered as the mist suddenly became colder and foreboding. It swirled around the three kitsunes' feet like icy specters threatening to consume them should they linger too long.

"But you are not, and that is what's important. Our time draws short. Your father and I came to warn you about the troubles ahead. Kagome needs your help badly; she will not survive if you cannot find help." She continued.

"You know about Kagome? Is she all right? Where is she?!"

Smiling sadly, she answered. "Yes, your father and I know all about Kagome, and your adventures with the accursed jewel. She cares about you very much Shippou, and I trust her to do what I cannot. She will need you in the time to come though, and you must stand strong."

Shippou hung his head miserably. "I can't... I'm so weak compared to someone like Kagome. What can I possibly do to help her?"

"You can train. Become stronger son, and never forget your origins." Shippou's father answered softly, with an underlying strength.

Carefully the male kitsune ran his hand through his long hair and withdrew a single glowing seed the size of an acorn. Shippou held his breath remembering; those were his father's spirit seeds. Each plant that grew from the seed was infused with his father's spirit energy and held amazing abilities. Shippou always loved watching his father manipulate the plants in their garden, but no matter how hard he tried, Shippou could never do it. Nostalgia washed over him in an engulfing wave. Was it possible for a kitsune to drown in the depth of his painful emotions?

"Shippou, remember every seed has a unique spirit. It will respond to the strength of the spirit energy around and within it, and grow. Some will nurture life, while others will bring nothing but death. This seed holds the last of my power, you must use it to awaken your own. It will grow as you do, become stronger and see what happens my son."

Carefully he placed the seed in a tiny leather pouch, and stepped forward to place it around Shippou's neck. Shippou expected to feel the gentle brush of warmth that used to accompany his father's fingers against his nape, but there was nothing but a cool tingle. Smiling gently, Shippou's father stepped back.

"Shippou darling."

Blinking back tears, Shippou turned to face his mother. Tenderly she placed a small leaf in his palm and closed his fingers over it carefully. The same eerie tingle traveled along the kit's palm. To his surprise her eyes twinkled slightly in amusement.

"Don't forget, when you transform hide your tail."

Blushing Shippou answered. "I will Momma."

Rising slowly to her feet, she blew Shippou a small kiss. Her mate tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two simply gazed at their only son for a moment. Shippou felt as if an old wound was being torn open at the seams. They were really going to leave him alone again. He would never hear his mother's sweet voice in song again. Never again would he be able to enjoy the feeling of being held in his father's strong embrace. They were going to leave him alone...Shippou's mother seemed to read his mind.

"Shippou you'll never be alone, and there are still people who care about you in the living world. That alone is every reason for you to keep on living. Live on darling..."

"We love you son..." Shippou's father said quietly.

'Goodbye...'

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as Shippou watched them disappear, but made no move to stop them. A few stray tears dropped upon the pouch above his heart and it glowed for a moment before dimming once more.

"I will live." Shippou whispered.

And then such as the destiny of all dreams, he awoke.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Where was Kagome?! Shippou shot up the moment he regained consciousness and frantically felt through the suffocating darkness for his surrogate mother. Finally he found Kagome's blood soaked form beside him and was relieved to feel her breathing. Blinking, Shippou's eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness inside the well. The moldy scent of aged wood and earth combined with the metallic smell of fresh blood flooded his kitsune senses. The well was completely silent except for the slight whoosh of erratic breathing coming from Kagome's still form.

'Thank kami she's still alive.'

Now aware of his surroundings, Shippou struggled to stay calm and deal with the next problem at hand. How could he get Kagome out of here?

'I can't possibly transform in here, there's no room, but I'm not strong enough to pull her out on my own. I need help.' Shippou thought frustrated.

Vaguely Shippou recalled Kagome telling him about her home beyond the well. In her time, the well was in what Kagome called a "well house". That must be their current location, Shippou presumed. What was beyond that?

"In the future the well is protected within the well house. Beyond there is the main shrine, which is next to the Goshinboku. Hard to believe it has survived all this time, but it's true. Across from the main shrine is where my family and me live. If you ever need help in the future Shippou, that's where to go." Kagome had once told him solemnly.

Shippou nearly smiled in relief. Silently he thanked Kagome for thinking ahead for times like this. Now he was at least equipped with the knowledge needed to find help. Gently Shippou tucked a stray hair behind Kagome's ear and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back with help Kagome. Please wait for me."

With a final glance into the darkness, Shippou began to climb. Without stopping, he raced out of the well house and towards a big building Shippou could only assume was the main house. He was nothing but an auburn colored blur beneath the moonlight.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Kagome needs help, please answer!" Shippou cried as he stood before the dark house.

The only answer was the faint chirp of insects around him. Straining to detect any signs of life within the house, Shippou waited. His own heart pounded wildly as panic began to flood his thoughts.

'Nobody's here! What now? Kagome needs help quickly or else...' Shippou thought in near hysterics.

Panicked Shippou sprinted down the shrine steps onto the street below.

"There has to be someone here who can help...oomph!" Shippou gasped as he collided with something solid and tumbled to the hard pavement.

"Hey watch where you're going twerp!"

Shippou snapped his attention back up and saw three boys that looked about Kagome's age standing over him. All three were wearing strange black haori's with buttons from the collar down and were glaring at him.

Shippou stammered in fright. "P-please, my friend is injured badly at the bottom of a well and needs help desperately. Can you help me find the village miko to heal her?"

The three boys stared at Shippou as if he had grown a second head. Finally a boy in the middle with black spiky hair burst out laughing. Gasping for breath he wheezed. "Your friend fell down a well and needs a miko. Who are you? Lassie?"

Shippou looked at the three helplessly as the other two thugs joined their leader in laughter. Leering a boy with short brown hair and an evil grin reached down and picked Shippou up by his tail.

"Hey boss look at this. He's got a tail!"

Shippou fought against the boy's painful grip. "Put me down, Kagome needs my help!" He growled, green eyes flashing as anger began to replace panic and fear.

This only made the three laugh harder and the one holding his tail captive shook him roughly. Pain shot through Shippou's body as he felt a strange sensation began to stir within him.

"He's not a dog, he's a freak!" The leader jeered.

The three's laughter rang in Shippou's ears as his anger grew. Red began to seep into the corners of his vision, and an unfamiliar feeling of utter rage washed over him. The rush of blood roared in his ears. There was no time for this. Kagome needs help and she needs it now!

Flexing his tiny claws in frustration, Shippou growled out. "Foxfire!"

Green flames erupted around the punks and began to burn their way up the boys' sleeves. Shippou's voice was immediately drowned out by the sudden shrill screams of terror. Dropping to the pavement, the enraged kitsune watched as the three ran away screaming demon. Breathing heavily, Shippou felt the anger disappear, leaving him feeling once more helpless and lost. A cold sweat ran from the back of his neck and down his spine.

What on earth just happened to him? Shippou shivered. He never fought. He was the one who always ran away and hid, so what was that? An image of Inuyasha covered in blood and growling invaded Shippou's mind. Green eyes widened in terror at the revelation; for the first time in his life the demon rage had reared its ugly head. Desperately shaking his head to rid himself of those unwanted thoughts he forced his attention back to the crisis at hand. He got rid of those three, but now what? Shippou fell to his knees and unshed tears burned his eyes as a feeling of utter helplessness engulfed him.

"Mother, Father, what do I do now? Kagome's dying and I can't do anything to help her..."

"Shippou?"

Souta blinked in surprise as the kid kneeling before him looked up with panic in his eyes. Could this the kitsune kid Kagome told him so much about? He had been coming home from soccer practice when three big kids ran by screaming demon. So naturally he ran home as fast as he could hoping for a chance to see his hero, Inuyasha, again. But what he came upon was not Inuyasha, but a kid who looked only a little bit younger than him with a tail. He didn't look dangerous, merely scared. Souta remembered his Nee-san once telling him about a kitsune who traveled with her named Shippou; this had to be him.

"W-who are you?" Shippou stammered. This boy looked like Kagome. Was it possible that they were related?

"I'm Souta, Kagome's brother. Where's Kagome? Is my sister all right?" Souta asked worriedly.

Shippou gasped as the boy's identity sunk in. He had the same dark hair and bright blue eyes as Kagome; this boy had to be telling the truth. He had finally found help. Gasping, Shippou leapt to his feet and grabbed Souta's hand with a grip no kid his age should have. Souta blinked in surprise at the kid's strength as his hand began to numb.

"You have to help me! Kagome was attacked on the other side and is injured badly. We managed to make it back here, but Kagome won't wake up and I can't get her out of the well! If we don't help her now she could really die!" Shippou shouted while tugging him toward the shrine.

Cold fear settled in the pit of Souta's stomach, spurring him into motion.

"Kagome's hurt? Come on!"

Souta and Shippou raced back up the shrine steps, and Souta raced into the main house.

Shippou ran after him and yelled. "What are you doing? The well's that way!"

Souta glanced back over his shoulder quickly.

"We can't save Kagome alone; I'm calling an ambulance. You go check on Kagome. I'll be right back!"

Shippou faltered for a moment. An ambulance? What was that and how could the peculiar boy summon one in time? Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, Shippou raced back to the well. He would have to trust him for now and pray the boy knew what he was doing.

Carefully, Shippou climbed back down and sat beside Kagome's still form to wait. Minutes passed like hours, leaving Shippou with nothing to do, but listen to the shallow breathing of his surrogate mother. Tenderly, Shippou brushed stray locks of silken hair away from Kagome's face, attempting to remain calm and not start sobbing on top of her.

'Hold on Kagome. Please just hold on a little longer... don't.'

"Don't leave me alone..."

It was only a whisper of breath in the night, a child's desperate plea, but it was enough to rouse Kagome's instincts to comfort the scared kit for a brief moment. A feeling of warmth and security flooded the kit's tiny body as he felt his right hand being squeezed gently.

"I won't leave you..." Kagome whispered weakly before falling back into unconsciousness.

The sound of Kagome's voice was like a beacon of light shed upon the darkness to Shippou. He wasn't even sure if she had been awake or just mumbling in her sleep, but it was enough to know she was alive.

About fifteen minutes later, an eternity to the distraught kitsune, a jumble of urgent voices and rapid footsteps drew closer.

"She's over here sir!" Shippou nearly cried in relief as he recognized the voice to be Kagome's brother.

Bright light's blinded him for a moment as several people wearing white helmets with red crosses on him peered down at him. Blinking his eyes back into focus, Shippou waved furiously.

"Hey, we're down here. Help!" He yelled.

A dark haired man with glasses and a facemask leaned closer and called down.

"Don't worry son. We'll get you two out of there in no time. Everything's going to be all right."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'_Where is a rampaging demon when you need it?' _Youko grumbled.

At this point, Kurama was inclined to agree with his demon counterpart. The sparkling clean room smelled of bleach and apple cinnamon air freshener. They were also unfortunate enough to be seated right next to the plug in, so the overpowering apple scent was giving him a headache. He shifted slightly in the over stuffed blue chair he had occupied for over a half an hour so far in the waiting room.

'I admit this is uncomfortable, but would you rather sit next to that bald man who has been eyeing us for the last half hour?'

Youko shuddered in the back of Kurama's mind. _'Hell no, he reminds me of a certain toad demon I encountered once. The smell alone was enough to make even the strongest demon retch.'_

"Mrs. Shiori Minamino? The doctor will see you now."

A kind looking nurse smiled at Kurama and Mrs. Minamino, and stood by the door waiting.

'_Finally... I thought we were going to see our next decade before they would see her.'_

'So this is the extent to the legendary Youko Kurama's patience?' Kurama teased.

'_Believe me I'm famous for a lot more than my patience.' _The youko scoffed. Inwardly Kurama rolled his eyes, as the proud fox preened shamelessly.

'That's what I'm afraid of ... '

Kurama rose from his seat with his mother and started to follow her down the white hallway when the nurse lightly cleared her throat. The two paused and Shiori gave the nurse a questioning glance.

The nurse gave Kurama a pointed look and said. "I'm sorry, but only patients are allowed past here. I'm afraid you must remain in the waiting room sir."

Kurama started to protest, but Shiori beat him to it.

"Are you sure my son cannot stay with me ma'am? I've had serious problems with my health earlier this year and my son has been concerned."

"I'm sorry but our new policy is very strict about family members and visitors. He must remain here." The woman said firmly before turning and walking away.

"Well if it's the rules... I'm sorry Shuichii, why don't you find something to eat while you wait?" Mrs. Minamino gave her son an apologetic smile and a small peck on the cheek before turning to follow the nurse down the white hall.

'Only for her...' Kurama thought.

_'Yes, only for her, and perhaps a particularly delicious looking demon with red eyes and spiky black hair.'_ Youko agreed readily.

Kurama mentally groaned at the hentai kitsune's fantasy. Then he noticed the man across from them was still trying to catch his eye. Horrified, Kurama took an unconscious step back.

'Mother's right. All of the sudden I'm starving...' Kurama thought as he escaped into the hallway and fled to the sanctuary of the snack machines outside.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

'Everything will be all right now...'

Souta and Shippou sat in the back of the ambulance watching in mute horror as the doctors struggled to help Kagome. The flurry of activity was unnerving, and Souta could feel Shippou shivering madly beside him. He felt the same way, but for some reason something inside him forbid the urge to break down into a sobbing quivering mass beside the small kitsunes. A strong feeling of protectiveness surged within Souta, and he held Shippou firmly, a strong lifeline to keep the kit together, like one would a younger brother.

'Kagome is depending on me to be strong for Shippou as well as myself. She won't leave us; all she needs is a little time to recover.' Souta bit down on his lower lip and chewed fearfully.

"I need a compress stat!"

"Her pulse is slowing!"

"Call ER and tell them to get ready."

"We need this bleeding stopped now!"

Shippou shook madly as the shock of constant fear and adrenaline for the past hour finally took its toll on his tiny body. There was so much blood... he had forgotten how much blood a person had in them. The sight of it pouring from Kagome's torn body, the accursed metallic scent, the sticky feeling as it began drying on his hands, it was like reliving the moment of his parents death...

A warm grip on his hand pulled Shippou from his thoughts. He looked up at Souta as the older boy smiled reassuringly. Despite the pain and fear shining in his own eyes Souta tried to sound sure of himself.

"Don't worry. Kagome's just needs a little time to recover. She'll be fine. Kagome will be just... fine." He repeated as if words alone could will Kagome back to them.

Shippou couldn't do anything but nod uncertainly. The two boys rested together as the siren's mournful wailing expressed what their hearts could not.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_' Get the chocolate with marshmallows and caramel.'_

Kurama stared at the snack machine in question, and spied what Youko was talking about.

'You want a Milky Way?'

_'That's the one. The marvel of chocolate is one of the few things that made the trip to ningenkai worth it.'_

Inwardly sighing, Kurama punched in the snack selection and retrieved the Milky Way.

' That, and not dying from a fatal wound you received during a botched job.'

Sniffing in disdain, Youko retorted. _'Botched my tail. There was no way to know there would be a bloody A class demon guarding the vault.'_

Kurama was about to reply, but his attention was diverted as the double doors at the end of the hall were flung open. Stepping to the side quickly, Kurama just barely avoided being run over by a pack of doctors as they rushed by pushing a gurney. The heavy scent of blood hung in the air with.... Jasmine? How odd for such a soothing scent to be in a hospital of all things. Curiosity forced the kitsunes to glance at the person lying on the gurney.

Time stood still as the most magnificent stormy blue eyes Kurama had ever seen captured his gaze. Even clouded by pain, the sheer intensity was enough to freeze him in his tracks. They were owned by a girl with dark shoulder length hair who was covered in blood from the shoulder down. She blinked at him as if not quite sure what she had seen, and then closed them once more. She murmured so softly Kurama could barely hear her.

"A silver angel...."

The moment was broken and Kurama stood frozen in shock as she disappeared down the hall. Silver angel... what on earth.

'That...'

'_Was the most beautiful human I have ever seen.' _Youko interrupted. Kurama could practically see his tail thrashing in excitement.

"Who was that?" Kurama wondered aloud.

His mind kept picturing her eyes... she was obviously young, probably around the same age as he, and yet those eyes held look of one who has gone through amazing and most likely terrible experiences. In a way they reminded him of Yusuke's, intense after experiencing staggering amounts of pain both physically and mentally, but they also held a comforting warmth that Kurama couldn't possibly describe with words.

_'I don't know, but we're sure as hell going to find out.'_


	3. Ch3 Chance Meetings and Milky Ways part ...

'Where am I?'

Kagome found herself floating in a sea of darkness. It was so cold, but for some reason it didn't matter. Everything was gone. The pain was nothing but a distant memory. It would be so easy to just let go now. To let the icy shadows take her away from it all. Sango and Miroku were dead, and Inuyasha was enslaved. What else was there? Everything should be all right, but it just felt wrong... the darkness, it was overwhelming, consuming. No matter where Kagome looked, there was nothing but the inky black nightmare. Panic bubbled within but Kagome couldn't find the strength to even scream. She just wanted it to end, so why did it feel like she was leaving behind something precious?

A small voice penetrated the darkness, pulling her away from her painful thoughts.

"Kagome..."

'What... who is that? Why are they calling me? Why does it sound so familiar?' Kagome thought hazily.

"Please just hold on a little longer."

A small feeling of warmth washed over her face, and Kagome could have sworn she felt the light brush of fingers against her forehead. It was almost intangible, but it was there.

'That voice... why does it make me feel like my heart is being wrenched in two? Please, I don't want you to be sad...'

With renewed purpose, Kagome struggled to focus on the soft voice. If only she could remember...

"Don't leave me alone."

She gasped softly as memories of warm hugs, bushy tails, and happy blue green eyes invaded her thoughts.

'Shippou? That's right. Shippou's waiting for me!' Kagome strained to move her frozen limbs towards Shippou's voice. Sluggishly she took a step forward, then another step, and then another. Pain shot through her body as she began to get closer and closer with every step.

'I won't...'

"I won't leave you..." Kagome whispered aloud as she forced herself to speak, to live.

Slowly she began to become more aware of her surroundings. It felt like she was being moved, and her shoulder and side throbbed. A slight buzzing of voices invaded her hearing. For the first time since she awoke Kagome realized her eyes were closed. Despite the stabbing pain of every little muscle spasm, she struggled to open her eyes.

'I need to see him again. I can't leave Shippou alone. I can't, but I'm so tired...'

Amidst the internal struggle, Kagome senses were suddenly filled with the sweet scent of roses. It was dizzying but very real. Focusing upon it, Kagome used the scent as an anchor to reality. With the last bit of her strength Kagome forced open her eyes, and nearly went into shock at what she saw. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a red haired boy with green eyes, yet in his place stood the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

'My god, I've already died and gone to heaven...'

Sinfully silky looking silver hair grew long around his shoulders. Upon his crown stood two silver ears that twitched ever so slightly. Yet the most stunning feature by far was his molten gold eyes. Within the golden depths, a passion burned that seemed to rival the very sun itself. They seemed to be challenging her to live on... Was this the legendary apparition myths called a guardian angel?

"A silver angel..." Kagome breathed.

Blinking brought another wave of pain and exhaustion, forcing Kagome back into reality.

'Nope, scratch that. I'm defiantly alive.'

A feeling of warmth and security embraced her as she basked in the soothing sensation of the stranger's presence and the scent of roses. Everything was going to be all right now. She was still alive, and by kami she was going to stay that way.

'So what do you say to that my sweet smelling guardian angel?' Kagome thought, oblivious to the slight tingling of a demon's aura in the back of her fuzzy mind.

Stealing one last glance, Kagome allowed herself to be lulled back into a healing sleep.

Well it's short, but it something at least; I apologize for the lack of updating but I have had school and the death of a close friend on my shoulders, but hopefully my muse and I will be fully recovered soon. I'm also sick right now x-x; Well enough of the sob story! On another thought I just want to thank everybody for all the great reviews, and their continuous patience. I know first hand that it sucks to have a story your reading move slowly but fall break is right around the corner! So expect a much longer chapter soon! Till later days!

-Ryuu Girl -0 Feeling extremely guilty.


	4. Ch4 Human Masquerade

Ch.4 Human Masquerade

Xoxoxoxo Last Time xoxoxoxox

"Who was that?" Kurama wondered aloud.

His mind kept picturing her eyes... she was obviously young, probably around the same age as he, and yet those eyes held look of one who has gone through amazing and most likely terrible experiences. In a way they reminded him of Yusuke's, intense after experiencing staggering amounts of pain both physically and mentally, but they also held a comforting warmth that Kurama couldn't possibly describe with words.

'I don't know, but we're sure as hell going to find out.'

xoxoxoxoxo

Kurama blinked at the determination in the kitsune's tone. Never had the notorious Youko Kurama ever shown such excitement or emotion about anything aside from treasure, and now he was practically vibrating with energy.

_'__In case you hadn't noticed that girl is a living treasure.'_

Inwardly Kurama agreed, but still felt compelled to ask. 'How so?'

_'There's something very different about that girl. She could see me, though it should impossible, and did you even catch a glimmer of her aura?'_

Startled Kurama glanced at the doors the doctors had disappeared behind. He was right. The girl's aura was simply non-existent. Had in not been for her alluring scent, there might have been the possibility she was a ghost… Bothered by this new development Kurama questioned.

'How do you know she saw you?'

_' __She was looking right at us, and somehow you don't fit the description of a silver angel.'_

'Neither do you.' Kurama retorted.

Nodding in agreement, Youko smirked. _'It's true I suppose. I've been called many things in my lifetime, but never an angel. Even so, is there any other possible explanation?'_

'She was hallucinating, and in shock?'

Youko snorted, but chose to ignore that last comment.

Kurama's emerald eyes unconsciously narrowed. There was something about that girl that made the fine hair on the back of his neck rise. Feeling her presence was like staring at still dark water. He knew she was there, but there was something very unique lurking beneath the surface that he just couldn't see. It was enticing to say the least for the fox-human. It had been too long since his last great challenge, and this looked promising. Very well, the fox would savor the hunt.

'_Now your thinking like a youko.' _Youko praised.

Kurama didn't take one step, before the chill of an unknown demonic energy invaded his senses with its rapid approach. Without warning, the doors behind him slammed open. Before Kurama knew it, a solid weight ran into him and knocked his feet out from under him. Sheer instinct and hard hours of training was the only thing that saved Kurama from becoming well acquainted with the sterile white tile as he flipped back and landed neatly on his feet. Rose out in a defensive position, Kurama quickly scanned the hall for the threat.

To the kitsune's surprise there appeared to be nothing there. It was silent except for the faint sound of sniffling? Kurama looked down at his feet where the curious noise was coming from, and found a dazed kitsune pup his feet.

'By Inari…'

'_Where did this pup come from!'_

All too intelligent sea green eyes widened in surprise, and then fear as they met Kurama's. But before either could react a young boy, who looked no older than fifteen, burst into the hall and cried.

"Shippou wait! You forgot about your tail…" The boy abruptly cut himself off as he stared at the scene before him. To Kurama's continuous surprise the boy quickly approached and picked up the kit. Hastily stepping back, the boy tried to hide the kitsune's puffy red tail from view with his arms.

"Please excuse my cousin sir. He's a little hyper sometimes, and I'm sure he didn't mean to run into you. After all he just a normal little kid who has a knack for getting into mischief. But all perfectly normal little kids are like that right?" The boy babbled nervously.

His dark hair was in stark contrast with his pale face, but whether or not it was due to lack of oxygen or fear, Kurama could only guess. The red haired kit in his arms shifted nervously, and the boy tightened his hold in a rather protective gesture. To Kurama's utter amazement the kit seemed to accept the boy's comfort and settled down, eyes diverted to the linoleum. Almost familiar blue eyes seemed to gaze through him as the boy met Kurama's emerald gaze for the first time. The resemblence struck Kurama instantly.

'His eyes…'

_'That wounded girl and this boy must be related, but what about the kit?'_ Youko mused.

'Well this boy is certainly not a kitsune. So where did the kit come from, and how does he have human contacts?'

_'Hell if I know. The only thing we haven't seen tonight is Kuwabara wearing a skirt.'_

'Heaven and hell forbid.' Kurama shuddered at the mental image. He honestly wouldn't put it past Koenma to arrange it for his… amusement, especially after Kurama stole his favorite pen last week.

_'Hey that was an accident! People walk off with pens everyday, but you don't see them being threatened with hell. It was a nice pen, though, we sold it at a nice price…'_

Kurama fought a smile that threatened to emerge. It did help with making his tuition payments.

_'Anyways, at this point the only thing we can do is expect the unexpected.'_

Kurama groaned inwardly as the spirit fox waxed fortune cookie lines. Vowing to himself to get to the bottom of this and then ban Youko from Chinese restaurants, Kurama returned his attention to the two children before him. To his surprise the blue eyed boy was still rambling on, unaware of Kurama's distraction.

"So anyway, I'm sorry about my cousin running you over." The boy said finally.

Smiling Kurama brushed past the apology. "It was no problem. Though I must say you're cousin's costume is quite unique." Kurama noted the way the boy visibly relaxed at his words.

"Er, yes, he loves to play pretend." The boy said with a faint laugh as his death grip on the kit slackened.

"Is he pretending to be a human child perhaps?" Kurama said softly.

To Kurama's slight amusement, all the blood drained from the boy and kit's faces at the same time. The boy took an uncertain step back as if ready to bolt. Interest peaked, Kurama noticed the scent of fear and jasmine emenating from the two.

'Jasmine…'

Taking note, Kurama decided to change the subject.

"Er, I'm just kidding of course. Are you two looking for someone?" Kurama questioned quickly.

The kit in the boy's arms sniffed as his blue green eyes bean to well up with tears. Kurama blinked, this was not the reaction he expected. Crying children was forbidden territory to the once rogue spirit fox, and he was at a loss at how to deal with them.

The boy shifted with discomfort before replying. "Yes, actually. We really need to find her now… Please excuse us."

Without even a glance began the boy rushed away, and disappeared behind the same doors as the doctors had with the kit in tow.

_'Costume my tail!'_

Kurama ignored that comment in favor of following the two boys. He didn't even get to touch the door before sensing Shiori's rapidly approaching presence.

'Typical. It takes an hour to get in an five minutes to check out.' Kurama thought sourly. He could feel Youko practically hissing in frustration at the back of his mind.

_'Hurry and go after them before she finds us!'_

'We can't leave her!' Kurama argued.

The fine hair on Kurama's neck rose as Youki began to gather within himself. Shit, Youko was going to try and take over if he didn't do something quick. Taking a deep breath, Kurama worked on calming his other half, which wasn't easy when he half wanted to bolt as well. Youko glared at his counterpart, tail thrashing behind him.

'We'll come back. By the looks of her, the girl isn't going anywhere.'

_'That's what's bothering me. That girl had absolutely no aura or spirit energy.'_

Kurama frowned at the unusually grave kitsune. 'She must be able to channel her spirit energy like Kuwabara or Yusuke in order to drain herself so seriously, but what happened to her aura?'

'_Well… it's said that when a mortal of great power and spiritual awareness is near death, their presence fades away as a last defense to hide themselves.' _Youko answered grimly.

Near death? Kurama felt something akin to fear tightening in his chest. The thought of such a promising mystery fading out of existence pained him. She knows of kitsune… It seemed impossible to believe, but somehow Kurama knew there was a chance he had found a potential ally who could understand his daily struggles. Hiei was his most trusted friend, he fought side by side with Kurama countless times and understood battle, but he couldn't even begin to comprehend human life. Yusuke and Kuwabara were also close friends, but they had Keiko and Yukina to turn to. The thought of another ally, even if it was a human girl who should be long since dead and buried with her knowledge, was to much of an opportunity to lose.

'_Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous.'_ Youko commented, but then stilled as Kurama's nostalgia and lonliness washed over him.

Despite differed opinions, he and Kurama were one, and Youko understood his pain all too well. With a weary sigh, Youko settled down and stroked Kurama's mind lightly, attempting to console him.

_'Very well, we'll wait, but not for long…'_

Kurama smiled faintly. He knew his counterpart cared about him, and it was times like this when Kurama really appreciated the fact that he wasn't alone. Youko was a familiar presence, albeit a somewhat annoying one at times.

"Shuichii? Are you ready dear?"

Breathing deeply, trying to memorize the sweet scent of jasmine, Kurama turned and smiled at his mother.

"Of course."

'She'll be okay. Someone who managed to walk away with such serious wounds has to be tougher than your average mortal.'

'_Besides the "silver angel" is on the case' _Youko smirked.

Kurama sighed and followed his mother back down the hall, completely forgetting the Milky Way that lay on the floor lonely and forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxox

Well, I think it's far from perfect, but I'm one step closer to the fun stuff Sorry about the wait, but I've had to accept the fact that my muse has a fickeled mind of its own. Sorry if there's any confusion on Youko's lines, but I cannot pull up italics for the life of me-- If anyone knows why please let me know.

Also, I just wanted to give a special thank you to all you great reviewers, and an extra big thanks to everyone who e-mailed me telling me to get off my ass and write.

Ryuu Girl


	5. Ch5 Miracles and Massacres

I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter and it's not nearly as long as I would like it to be, but due to circumstances this is the best I could do. To be honest, till about November I have absolutely no excuse for lack of updates aside from writer's block and lack of time. Unfortunately, then before winter break my car was smashed between a truck and a semi on the highway. In the process my vision went double and I lost a partial feeling in my arms. On top of that I had graduation to deal with, but I can now happily report that therapy is underway and I am a free man/college freshmen now. OSU or bust baby ! Anyway, moral of the story: Don't submit to writer's block and watch out for idiots on the road who try to drive and play with electric flyswatters at the same time. On to the story!

-Ryuu Girl

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Souta rushed down the halls, paying no mind to the weight of the kitsune in his arms. He had no idea who that strange boy was, but something about him made the small hairs on the back of Souta's neck stand on end. Somehow that boy _knew_ Shippou wasn't human. Souta didn't buy the old "just kidding" act for a minute. Now, the only thing Souta wanted to do was put as much distance as possible between themselves and that red head while tracking down Kagome.

"Souta, this is it."

Souta screeched to a halt in front of a pair of white double doors.

"What's it?" Souta asked, adrenaline slowing his normal thought process.

"This is where those men took Kagome." Shippou elaborated softly.

They looked the same as any of the other doors to him, plain white double doors lacking any marking whatsoever. He looked at Shippou confused.

"How do you know?"

Shippou sniffed slightly at the air, before shuddering. Souta felt the kit's discomfort and held him a little tighter.

"So much blood… I can smell it, mixed with Kagome's scent." Fresh tears welled up in Shippou's eyes.

"Then let's go."

Souta attempted to push through the doors, but a young brunette nurse walked out and stood in the two's path.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" The nurse asked frowning.

Souta desperately tried to look past the woman, but saw only the white doors. They were so close. Yet, as every minute passed, it felt like Kagome was being taken farther and farther away.

Trapped in his throat, the words refused to come, but Shippou saved him and spoke first.

"Excuse me, but my… friend is in there. Please, can we see her?"

Souta was shocked that the nurse, didn't give in right there. Voice quavering with barely restrained sorrow, Shippou's eye were puffy and red from crying and his lip trembled as he struggled to keep himself from bursting into tears once more. It was way beyond a potential kicked puppy look; his pain-filled expression spoke of the earth shattering loss of a loved one. Souta silently wondered what Shippou's relationship with Kagome was exactly. Judging by the poor kitsune's reaction to Kagome's injuries, it was much deeper than mere friendship; the kit's pain was practically tangible. Anyway, now was not the time for musings. There would be time for questions later, there was no other option; Kagome would heal and explain everything. Feelings of panic rose at the thought of Kagome not being all right, but Souta stubbornly forced it away. It wouldn't help Kagome to be any less than hopeful and positive of her recovery, even if the faint voices of doctors became more and more urgent.

"I'm truly sorry dears, but the ER is not the place for children. I can't let a couple of minors stay in here alone…"

Shippou and Souta felt a heavy weight descend on the room as they expected to be turned away and forced to abandon their surrogate sister.

"…But I can't exactly turn away someone I can't see, now can I? So I expect you two to be gone by the time I come back or I'll have to ask security to track down your parents." She finished, bright green eyes twinkling with hidden meaning. Without another word, the woman abruptly turned on her heel and walked away.

Souta gaped at her retreating back in astonishment as Shippou tugged on his sleeve urgently.

"Souta? Come on, we have to hide…"

Snapping to attention, Souta glanced around frantically at the pristine white waiting room. There was a couple coffee tables covered in political magazines, but there was no way he or Shippou could squeeze under there. He didn't see any potted plants to crouch behind, the only potential hiding place was the small space underneath the padded waiting benches and chairs, but there was no way. His feet could be seen by anyone passing by. How did the nurse expect them to hide?

"Souta, hurry up, we have to move."

Souta looked at him confused, had the kit seen something he didn't?

"All right, but where?"

Smiling slightly for the first time, Shippou gestured at the benches.

"We need to crawl under there. I know" Shippou held up a paw to halt the protest. "That your feet will be visible, but not for long. Just leave everything to me."

Souta blinked in disbelief, but did what the kitsune asked. After Souta found a somewhat comfortable position by lying down on his side, Shippou crawled in after him, leaning against Souta's legs. The tile was freezing and there was very little room to breathe, much less move, but it would do. He would do anything for Kagome and silently prayed Mom and Gramps would get the message he left for them on the front door soon.

"All right, now all I need to do is just focus…" Shippou whispered to himself.

Souta felt an odd tingle run from head to feet. He could have sworn someone just cracked an egg over his head, and it was now oozing over his body slowly. Oddly, despite the cold floor beneath him, Souta suddenly felt warm. It was a welcome comfort that allowed him to relax a bit. The confused boy couldn't explain how, but all of the sudden he just felt…indistinct. Like he was simply an unimportant and unnoticed part of the floor. What on earth just happened?

Shippou fought to catch his breath, making absolutely sure the illusion he cast was as flawless as possible and could sustain itself for a little while. He had never cast it on anyone other than himself, and considering the possibly long time they would have to hide, he needed to conserve his energy. It wasn't invisibility, that technique was way beyond his age and experience, but it was almost just as good. It simply made them look…normal and uninteresting. Anybody who happened to wander by would just slide by them and focus on something else, like the reception desk. It wasn't perfect by any means; Shippou could only pray it was enough. Satisfied for the moment, Shippou lay back, using Souta's leg as pillow, and began to wait.

Souta felt Shippou begin to relax against him, and decided to do the same. He could wait, only time would tell if his sister would be okay. All he could now is hope and believe in her strength.

'Don't give in sis. You're stronger than you know, just keep on fighting…'

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Doctor, her pulse is dropping rapidly and we can't stop the bleeding long enough to get the wound stitched up!"

Doctor Tsukari watched sadly as the pale girl in front of him slowly bled her life away. Nurses and interns scurried around trying everything in their power to stop the steady stream of blood staining the hospital gown and bed a deep crimson. The destruction of several vital veins made it nearly impossible for a patient to recover, but despite the fact she had less than half the normal vitae required for a human to survive, she still clung to life by the barest of threads. The will to live surpassed all comprehension of modern medicine, he mused silently. The question was: Would it be enough?

"Get her another transfusion quickly. This isn't over yet." The doctor ordered firmly. He nudged a nurse aside, and set to work on mending the torn flesh himself. Every so often a nurse would reach out and wipe away as much blood as she could in order for him to see the wound properly, but Tsukari never really noticed. All that mattered now, was the steady movements of the needle and thread moving in and out of the skin guided by the skill of a master surgeon, a butcher of the flesh and bone.

Finally, it was done. A small trickle of blood still flowed, but compared to the gushing river from before, the situation had greatly improved. The tense atmosphere of the emergency room eased slightly as the nurses continue to monitor the transfusion. Tsukari turned to clean up, when suddenly the shrill whine of the heart monitor began slowing down.

"Doctor! The patient is going into cardiac arrest! Pulse and breathing dropping at a desperate rate."

Tsukari cursed softly under his breath. The heart monitor suddenly flat-lined with a mournful wail.

"I need a heart shock now! Three notches."

The low humming of the machine could barely be heard over the loud heart monitor. The doctor took a deep breath.

"Clear!"

The girl's body twitched with spasms as the high voltage raced through her. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukari noticed the fresh bandages beginning to stain with fresh blood. There was no time for that though.

"No change. Pulse rate is at a halt."

Clenching his teeth in frustration, the doctor said.

"One more time. Clear!"

The entire room waited with bated breath, the whining flat line monitor the only noise in the room. A minute passed and then another, finally, the weary doctor sighed heavily and turned away from the dead girl.

"It's over…patient Kagome Higurashi, age 18, died at 9:45 PM due to cardiac arrest and blood loss."

It had been a small hope at best. Even if she had revived, there was still the chance that she would on bleed to death again, with her stitches torn from the spasms. Still, he really wanted her to survive. She was a fighter, and if there was one thing the elderly doctor respected, it was the will to live.

Tsukari picked up his report and began to fill out the necessary paperwork and death certificate. Suddenly, a nurse screamed and knocked over a tray. Whirling around, the doctor was nearly blinded by an intense purple light. From what he could barely make out, the light was being emitted from the girl's body… and her eyes were open! The entire room seemed to sizzle with a energy that made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

A moment later, the light receded and the girl's eyes closed with a heavy sigh. Tsukari raced over and checked for a pulse. Her heart was beating; pulse steadying by the second… Staring in shock, he motioned for a nurse to come over and check the vitals.

"H-heart rate is steady and breathing is normal, doctor, but her body temperature is much higher." The frightened nurse looked at the raven-haired girl with fear and apprehension.

The doctor couldn't believe his ears. It was an absolute miracle; the dead come back to life. It wasn't possible, yet here he was watching his patient recovering from her deathbed. Gently pulling away the bloody hospital gown, he gaped in shock as the newly torn flesh began to heal in front of his very eyes. Muscles reknitted and the bleeding slowed, then stopped as veins became whole once more. Then, it stopped as abruptly as it started. The flesh was still split and would need more stitches, but everything beneath the skin was whole and on the mend. Aside from afore mentioned fever, she was out of danger. Turning slowly to his silent staff he said.

"This cannot be classified as anything, but a miracle, but miracles are not considered to be necessary or accepted in a medical report. So, let it be known on the report that patient number 3057, Kagome Higurashi, went into cardiac arrest at 9:45 due to blood loss and rejected transfusion, and was revived with electrical voltage at 9:47. For the sake of all of our reputations and sanity, let nothing that has happened here be spoken to another living soul."

Everyone in the room nodded silently, and Tsukari smiled tiredly at his staff.

"Good, if we are all in agreement then let's get this young lady cleaned up and into a hospital room."

Unfortunately, in the modern age, miracles are not always accepted with good will. Like anything new and unique, it has the ability to spawn fear and hatred in the hearts of the weak.

The good doctor did not see a frightened nurse slip from the room and head for the nearest telephone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was dark.

'I thought hospitals were supposed to be well lit' Souta mused numbly.

He stared out at the thick darkness from beneath the seats trying to piece together everything that had happened and what was going on. Something felt terribly wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on it. It was quiet, too quiet for an emergency room and where on earth was everybody? Glancing at his watch, he calculated they had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

'I hope Kagome's recovering…'

Stifling a groan, he tried to shift his numb legs without disturbing Shippou. Pushing himself up slightly, Souta noticed his hand felt sticky and the floors were wet. What was this…?

The boy stiffened when a slight moan shattered the deafening silence. Shippou shifted against Souta and murmured.

"Souta? What's wrong…oh god!" Shippou blanched, desperately try crawling up Souta's leg and whimpering slightly.

Souta could barely make out Shippou's tiny voice shaking with fear.

" No, not again! Make it go away…it's everywhere…Sango, Miroku…how can one body contain so much blood…"

Blood? Souta felt a dreadful sinking sensation in the very pit of his stomach, as he began to pay closer attention to the liquid on his hands and the floor. It's scent, almost metallic, like pennies, thickened the air and began to dry in sticky patches. Suddenly sick, Souta clenched his teeth in a helpless attempt to keep from emptying the contents of his stomach. Shippou continued trying to climb on top of him trying desperately to get away from the pools of blood. God, what had happened and where was Kagome? They needed to find a flashlight or something and find Kagome and help, whichever they came across first. Steeling his resolve, Souta whispered to Shippou urgently.

"Shippou listen! You've got to snap out of it. I don't know what's going on, but Kagome's out there somewhere. We need to find some light and go find Kagome."

Shippou whimpered and Souta could smell the faint telltale smell of salt mixing with the horrible scent of blood.

"Shippou!" Souta hissed softly with growing desperation.

Stilling, Shippou grew silent. The sound of the two boys heavy breathing, the only buffer against the deafening silence, filled the blackness around them. Shippou clenched his tiny paws in Souta's sweatshirt and softly replied.

"O-ok, let's go find Kagome. I can provide at least a little light."

Souta wondered how the kit could possibly provide light, when suddenly a tiny voice squeaked.

"Fox Fire!"

Blinded by the unexpected light, Souta had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the eerie blue-green light coming from a small flame resting in the kit's hand.

'So this is the legendary magic of demons…'

Shaking out of his reverie, Souta whispered.

"Good job Shippou. Let's go."

He silently noticed the strained look on Shippou's face in the dim light; like that tiny flame alone was an incredible burden. To any gods who happened to be listening, Souta prayed Shippou's strength could hold out long enough to escape this hellish darkness. Cautiously the two climbed out from beneath the benches and stared out at the inky surroundings. Clasping Shippou's free paw in his hand tightly he whispered.

"Can you find her?"

Shippou sniffed the air tentatively and coughed.

"Ugh! Kagome's not here anymore. Her scent leads out to the hallway."

"Lead on."

The two stepped across the room slowly, till Souta tripped over something large and fell on his knees right in the middle of what looked to be another pool of coagulating blood.

"Souta?"

"I'm all right…" Souta stopped suddenly as he looked to see what had tripped him and came face to face with the kindly nurse's corpse, blooding oozing from countless bullet holes. Dead eyes stared with time-preserved horror. This poor woman saw her death ahead of time. Grasping his stomach weakling, Souta scrambled to a nearby wall, also splattered with blood, and retched.

Shippou watched Souta horrified, then turned to look at their surroundings. Blue-green eye's widened to about the size of dinner plates. Corpses of men and women were left all over the blood-spattered hallway. It was a massacre… but Kagome said there wasn't any wars in her time. What was going on!

"This is wrong…" Swallowing, Souta grabbed Shippou's hand and kept his gaze firmly straight ahead.

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do now except keep moving. We'll…send help after we get Kagome out of here."

Gripping each others hands tightly with a literal death grip, the two boys disappeared into the blood drenched darkness.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yeah, it's a bit creepy but the danger's not over yet. What murderer lies in the darkness and what is he after? Next chapter brings more blood baths, high speed chases, the fate of the lost Milky Way… and Kuwabara in a skirt! (Kuwabara: It's a kilt damnit!)

Once again thanks to all the great reviewers who have yet to forget about me despite my complete lack of updates and a big shout out to the squirrel with an ember up its ass. Thanks for all your support (and death threats by squirrels).


	6. Ch6 Get Out Alive Pt1

Heavy steps echoed throughout the darkness

The light click of nails against smooth tile echoed throughout the darkness. Death was on the move, two shadows slipping through the pitch black halls and wading through pools of blood effortlessly. The prey was close and at this point nothing would deter them. It was truly a shame the actual target had to remain alive, but the slaughter required satisfied the burning urge for bloodlust. One of the hunters paused as it accidentally sent something skittering a few feet away. It seemed to be…a candy bar? A deep, amused chuckle shattered the silence and the other turned to its companion.

"What are you doing?" It hissed, voice rough and gravelly.

The other pointedly ignored the outburst and picked up the innocent Milky Way. A flash of claws ripped the wrapper down the middle and revealed the chocolate goodness within. Downing the whole bar in one bite, the beast chewed thoughtfully, Caramel and nougat, not quite as good as freshly spilt blood, but still quite edible. The beast's musings were interrupted by a flash of pain down his jaw. Slit eyes glared dangerously at its equally pissed companion. Blood dripped sluggishly before joining the slowly drying pools beneath them.

"This is not the time. Hurry..."

A flash of silver was the only warning the creature received before it felt a cool blade positioned snugly against the jugular. Silver eyes flashed red menacingly at the now silent demo, daring the fool to deny his dominance.

A deep voice spoke with all the rich allure of velvet, yet beneath lay a razor's icy edge.

"Know your place hell scum. I will do as I please and you shall act accordingly. Remain silent and in the shadows in the presence of your superiors."

The blade was pulled away slowly and the frozen monster relaxed minimally, dropping his caliber pistol to the side, but before it could react, the blade suddenly flashed through the darkness once more and struck. A shrill howl pierced the silence as a slightly pointed ear flew through the air and landed amidst the gore-covered linoleum.

"Blood for blood." The silver eyed killer stated calmly, melting into the shadows. The prey was near; he could feel the intoxicating prickle of power along his spine, alive and dangerous. Finally, a chance to see its wielder up close; he couldn't wait.

Growling softly, his maimed underling followed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everything hurt. Kagome groaned softly. It felt like she had just gone two rounds of sparring with Inuyasha over the last ramen.

'_I swear if I try to do that again I'll just sit myself…'_Kagome paused and fuzzily tried to work through the logic.

'…_somehow.'_

Kagome knew subconsciously that her logic was deeply flawed, but her mind just shrugged and said one answer was as good as another right now. Something was nagging her though, she felt fuzzy and light almost like she was stuck on painkillers, but why would she need painkillers unless she was hurt?

Slowly forcing her lead eyelids to move, Kagome glanced at her aching arm then froze, blood draining from her already pale face in seconds. The feeling of airy lightness caused by the painkillers disappeared instantly as Kagome nearly swallowed her own tongue in shock. Those are needles. Piercing her arms and hands. Oh kami…Kagome clenched her jaw and fought the nearly overwhelming urge to wretch. Why did it have to be needles? God, couldn't there have been anything but needles there? Why couldn't it have been something more pleasant, like an enormous venomous spider? Body shaking uncontrollably, Kagome couldn't force her treacherous eyes away.

'This can't be real. It's just a terrible nightmare. I want to wake up now… wake up and be safe and sound with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha…'

Without even being aware of it, tears poured silently down the distraught miko's face. Images of Inuyasha, dripping with Sango and Miroku's blood, appeared unbidden. No, it was all too real. The ache in her shoulder and ribs shattered any illusions she could harbor instantly. Kagome swallowed, wincing at the metallic taste in her mouth, and forced herself to take a deep breath. The slight rattle of blood in her lungs alerted Kagome to the fact that it seemed she wasn't completely out of danger yet, but the question was: where was everyone? Paying more attention to the surroundings, Kagome noted the absence of light in the room or hallway. The lone street light outside her window, a tiny light in the suffocating darkness, cast ominous shadows around her. Something was wrong and a nauseating feel in her gut told her that despite the sanctuary of her own time, she still wasn't safe.

Taking several deep breaths, Kagome fought the nearly overwhelming sense of panic and fear away and turned to the matters at hand. Where was Shippou and how was she going to find him while she was attached to… Kagome swallowed heavily and forced herself away from further thoughts of needles.

"Ahwoooo!"

A blood curdling howl reverberated throughout the darkness. Kagome shot up, needles and pain instantly forgotten. Apparently needles were not her only problem. It was dark and there wasn't any sign of life. She considered hitting the red button beside her to summon a nurse, but something screamed at her to remain silent. Something was out there and whatever it was, Kagome knew it was not something she wanted to meet. Instincts screamed at her to flee, but if the hospital wasn't safe, then where?

The soft tap of footsteps reverberating in the hallway halted all further thoughts. Kagome froze; nearly painful tingles ran up and down her spine. Hell, this wasn't instincts. It was a demon's aura and a damned strong one at that.

'Move…I've got to get out of here.' Kagome struggled but despite the screaming alarms in the back of her mind, her legs refused to move. The aura was getting stronger and the soft footsteps were getting louder. To Kagome, the steady tap was deafening.

'This aura…it's suffocating. I can't do this alone…I can't fight that…I've got to get away… I've got to get away…Move damn it!' Kagome pulled all her strength together and rolled off the bed. Crying out in pain, Kagome fell to the floor. Frustrated tears poured down her cheeks and splattered upon the harsh tile. A metal IV stand crashed beside her, ripping out the clear tubes in her arms. Panic overriding all rational reactions, Kagome focused on the sole task of trying to run and never look back.

"No one's coming to my rescue this time. If I'm going to live I have to do this alone" Kagome murmured grimly.

Yet, before Kagome could attempt to push herself up, a slow creak pierced the shadows. Kagome slowly looked up and froze. A large shadow with feral blood red eyes pinned the terrified miko to the floor. It took everything Kagome had to not scream. The bloodlust and cruelty was painfully bright and alive, practically searing her from the inside out.

'Inuyasha…'

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as a second shadow emerged from behind the second, not as strong, but hateful nonetheless. No, Inuyasha's demonic aura was pure animalistic bloodlust. This was pure evil…suffocating and tainting. Shadows seemed to writhe around her, shamed by the greater darkness.

The air felt stagnant and the only sound in the room was the harsh rattle of Kagome's breath. Finally, the red eyed shadow cut through the silence and emerged from the shadows.

"Greetings priestess. A lovely evening, ne?"

Kagome shivered, before her stood a tall demon, gorgeous and seductive as sin itself. His waist-length hair shone in the dim lights with the sheen of a raven's wing, yet his awful crimson eyes left a lingering sense of panic and nausea as he looked her over. Despite the pleasant smile at his lips, a hint of fang was evident.

'I bet he practiced that in front of the mirror for years…' Kagome thought, on the verge of hysterically laughing at the mental image. However, her train of thought was interrupted as the demon moved closer and continued.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I'm afraid you need to come with me."

Shrinking back, Kagome gauged her current ability to fight or flee. Well…fight was certainly out of the question. At best, she could make a lunge for the door. Tensing, Kagome watched warily as the demon came almost within reaching distance. With a cry of defiance, Kagome shoved herself up and bolted for the door.

Smirking, the crimson eyed demon simply watched her slip by him. It was fine. The chase only heightened the pleasure of the capture. Not to mention his skin was practically buzzing from where the miko brushed him. That power…it was intoxicating. It would be his, even if his "master" objected. Glancing briefly at his silent subordinate, he said.

"This hunt is mine. Leave."

A shimmer of shadow was the only evidence of the demon's departure. Inhaling deeply, he let the intoxicating scent of fear and jasmine lead him to his prey.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Kurama walked beside his mother at a sedate pace, mind whirling with questions and plans concerning the wounded miko. Did she even survive?

'Don't be stupid. With her power, nothing short of decapitation could kill her.' Youko growled.

Kurama wished he felt even half as confident as his other half, but his hands were tied at the moment. The internal argument was broken by Shiori's soft voice.

"Shuichii, isn't that your friend Yusuke?"

Kurama looked up, and sure enough, Yusuke was sprinting towards him. With a final dodge around an elder woman with shocking blue hair, Yusuke skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Kurama! There's an emergency, we need you now!"

Kurama twitched slightly; the idiot always had to cause trouble in front of his mother. Gritting his teeth, he growled.

"Can this wait? Mother and I were just returning from her doctor appointment."

Yusuke appeared startled by the rough reply and to be frank Kurama was also a bit unnerved.

'It's your animal instincts surfacing.' Youko chimed in smugly.

Kurama pointedly ignored him to focus on the matter at hand. Yusuke was still talking.

"…Kuwabara needs help!"

Shiori placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"This sounds serious. Go ahead and help your friend. I'll be fine." Kurama glanced between the two. Gently he grasped the hand at his shoulder.

"You're sure?"

Shiori just smiled and pushed him slightly.

"Of course, you forget I'm the adult here."

Kurama simply kissed her cheek before racing after Yusuke.

"So what's really going on?" Kurama shouted as the turned a corner and cut through a park.

"Koenma says demons appeared at the Makoto Hospital as well as a spiritual presence that could flatten the block. Kuwabara and Hiei will meet us."

Kurama stumbled in shock. Demons sighted at his mother's hospital... and that presence.

'It's her.' Youko said grimly.

'How do you know?'

'How many people do you think posses the power to see a demon's soul? It has to be her and that means…'

'…that she's the demons' target.' Kurama finished grimly.

Kurama could see the hospital ahead, but it was surrounded by darkness.

"No power…this isn't good." He muttered as they stopped in front of the front gates. Even the street lights were out. The only sounds were the rumble of passing cars.

"Jeez, where is everybo- what the fuck?!" Yusuke's eyes practically bugged from the sockets as his mouth began to open and close, in an impeccable carp imitation.

Kurama whipped his head around, only to jerk back in horror.

'Dear god…he didn't.'

Xoxoxoxoxox

Yosh! I'm back and writing again. I apologize for the long hiatus, but my eyes have stabilized and I've finally been blessed with inspiration/free time. Nonetheless the story WILL continue as planned. I want to thank everyone for the patience and support. The next chapter should be up within a few days, I just wanted to get the bit I had done out asap.

Ryuu Girl


	7. Ch7 Get Out Alive Pt2

Despite his teenage body, Kurama had lived a long and eventful life of pleasures and pains, with very few regrets and permanent scars. Unfortunately, the sight of Kuwabara running towards them in an orange and green plaid skirt counted as both regretful and scarring. Kurama blinked several times, desperately hoping fate wasn't so twisted. However, sick fascination, similar to a gory car accident, prevented Kurama from looking away or gouging his eyes.

'If this is your idea of a joke, I swear to Inari and back I WILL kill you…somehow.' Kurama mentally choked out.

'You've got to be kidding…I'm a sadist, not a masochist! He didn't even have the decency to shave his bloody legs! This is reeks of Koenma's meddling.' Youko hissed.

Kurama turned to his fellow spirit detective, whose skin was beginning to match his school uniform.

"Kurama…please tell me I don't see what I think I'm seeing." Yusuke pleaded.

"Er, very well…you certainly do not see Kuwabara running towards us in a skirt."

Kurama noticed a small flash of movement from the trees nearby, as Hiei's youki made itself known.

"Hn, are you really so weak and easy to frighten?" Hiei sneered.

Yusuke whipped around to glare at the small koorime standing behind him.

"Shit Hiei! Why in the hell do you have to do that." Red slowly overcame the green-tinged skin as Yusuke examined Hiei closer.

"Hey! You're one to talk! Only your third eye is open!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei gave him a disgusted look. Kurama certainly understood his reasoning and fervently wished he could do the same. However, Hiei's appearance managed to snap Yusuke out of it. Kurama mentally applauded his ability to manipulate situations, or rather teammates, to remain on task Youko, on the otherhand, settled for an appreciative smirk.

'The little firecracker isn't a youko, but he holds a certain…finesse.'

Kurama frowned as warmth briefly engulfed his body, accompanied by Youko's slightly feral tone. This was neither the time nor the place, but Kurama would be having a firm discussion with his other half soon.

"Oi Urameshi! Kurama! This better be important. I was in the middle of somethin'."

Yusuke rounded on the orange haired teen with a vengeance.

"Like what? The annual meeting of the *Okama Alliance? Did you borrow that skirt from Keiko?"

Kurama winced as images of Kuwabara in Keiko's uniform appeared unbidden. Where in the hell was mind soap when you needed it?

'Nooo, make the images stop' Youko moaned pitifully. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes, but was glad that Youko appeared to be back to normal.

'Don't look at me! It's your fault.'

'It is not! I only provide sexy mental material. This horror is all your doing…to think I'm forced to reside within the body of a pervert! My innocence is ruined.'

Kurama silently vowed to discover a way to flip off the obnoxious fox. Surely Hiei would help…

"Dammit Kuwabara, you killed Kurama! Now what are we going to do?"

'Kurama, I understand your pain, but now isn't the time.' Hiei chided mentally.

Kurama blinked several times before refocusing on Hiei and inquiring.

"You know the situation?"

"Hn, of course. There's no sign of life around the perimeters, the doors are sealed, and the grounds reek of blood."

"Any possible survivors?"

"At this point, doubtful. What could mere humans do against a demon? All we need to do is kill the demon and let Koenma's fools do the rest." Hiei scoffed.

"Kurama! Hiei! Over here, let's enter through the window."

"Why don't we just go through the doors, Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara… shut the hell up and give me a lift."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kuwabara stood fuming as Yusuke jumped on his shoulders and slipped through a window. He moved to follow but hesitated.

"You two shut your eyes."

"Why on earth would we do that?" Hiei asked in irritation.

Kuwabara flushed deeply and muttered. "I don't have anything on underneath the kilt…"

"What?!" Neither demon could conceal their horror. Ok, screw the mind soap, this was a job for mind bleach and steel wool.

"Shuddup! Real men have to wear kilts like that. It's rule number one in the Scottish code of honor!"

"What's rule number two? Don't ask don't tell?" Hiei snapped.

Kurama stared in amazement. Was the poor koorime really that bored? Hiei simply glared. Luckily, Kuwabara took advantage of the two demons staring contest and scrambled through the window. A dull thud and soft curses accompanied Kuwabara's reaquiantence with the ground. Deeming it safe to turn around, Kurama quietly followed, a soft breeze of displaced air the only sign of movement.

Kurama choked as the overwhelming scent of blood permeated the oppressive darkness.

"Hey I can't see! Oi Urameshi, where are you?"

"Brilliant observation, I'm right here, baka."

Carefully breathing through his mouth, Kurama murmured. "Hiei, can you see anything?"

Hiei remained silent, all three eyes now open and glowing softly. However, a moment later, Kurama felt a cylindrical object gently press into his hand. Thankful for his friend's foresight, Kurama flicked the flashlight on and looked around.

"Oh, thanks Kurama. That's much better." Kuwabara said with a sigh of relief.

Yusuke remained quiet for once, but Kurama could have sworn he saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Kurama slowly examined the lobby, but it appeared completely devoid of life. Approaching the welcome desk, Kurama paused. A pointed high heel poked out from behind the desk and an overturned chair. Kuwabara peered over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

Kurama carefully approached the desk, but Kuwabara pushed past and peered at the desk. His eyes bulged and he scrambled back, bumping into Yusuke.

"Geez, Kuwabara, what's your problem? Did you see a spider or something?" Yusuke shoved past, but paused. Blinking, Yusuke turned around.

"Kurama? Hiei? This isn't an illusion right?"

Hiei nudged the dismembered limb lightly, with the air of someone examining a particularly interesting pile of dog crap. "Yes, it's real."

Kurama got a really bad feeling and turned to face the spirit detective. Despite the sickly green tinge in his face, Yusuke was smirking lightly.

"Well then gentleman, I'd say the game is afoot."

Kurama groaned at the sheer absurdity and inappropriate timing. To his disbelief, Hiei actually cracked a slight smirk.

'These are the people I call friends…'

Youko didn't comment, aside from a soft, appreciative chuckle.

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"Dammit!"

Not even stopping to glance at what she slipped on, Kagome sprinted through the darkness. There had to be an emergency staircase; yet, the dark halls seemed endless. A soft tap of footsteps echoed behind her, casual and unhurried. The bastard was playing with her. Kagome knew damn well how stealthy demons could be when they wanted. Past experiences and multiple scars were painful testaments to their sadism as well.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kagome halted. This was useless. She needed a plan to throw him off her trail, so she could track down Shippou and Souta, but how? Kagome leaned against the wall, seeking a shred of support in the nightmare. A painful jab to her already sensitive shoulder forced her upright. Fuck! Not even the damn wall would cooperate.

"It's just my luck that I would lean on the only blasted fire alarm on the floor…" Kagome grumbled.

Suddenly, realization struck with the force of a sledgehammer between the eyes. The alarm…A slow, disconcerting grin spread as Kagome gingerly felt the edges of the handle. It was the pure embodiment of temptation for students, coveted but rarely done. And this was an emergency after all… A couple deep breaths later, Kagome was ready to run.

'What the hell, better late than never.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"So, where to?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama glanced between the two identical hallways before him. Relying on scent was useless at this point. A glint of copper caught his eye. The kitsune's brow furrowed as he examined an empty firearm clip.

"What kind of demon uses a gun?" Kurama muttered softly.

Hiei scoffed. "No self-respecting demon of Maikai would stoop so low, as to actually use human technology to kill."

"But the foot in the lobby was torn by claws. It's either a demon or a gun-wielding bear." Yusuke pointed out.

Kuwabara gulped. "Can bears really do that?"

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a high pitch wail reverberating throughout the halls like a banshee.

SCHREEEEEE! SCHREEEEEE!

Kurama and Hiei flinched at the piercing volume.

"It's the fire alarm! Somebody inside must have set it off!" Yusuke hollered.

'Heh, I told you she was alive.' Youko pointed out smugly, but Kurama could feel his relief.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure. Anyone could have set off the alarm, and the girl would hardly have time while being hunted by a homicidal demon. Assuming she even escaped the demon in one piece.

"This isn't good. We have to find the demon and the miko quickly, before the authorities arrive!"

Kurama shouted.

"All right, let's split up. Kurama, Hiei, you two go left. Kuwabara and I will go right. We need to find those two dead or alive!"

'Preferably alive.' Youko murmured.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Kagome shot through the hall at a breakneck pace. There was an emergency stairwell located the end of every hallway. The dark corridor seemed endless and Kagome swore soft laughter chased after her. She slammed into the doors leading to the stairs. A soft gasp and a lupine yelp matched her soft scream as she plowed into two shorter shadows and tumbled down several flights of steps. The impact knocked precious air from her lungs and she struggled to breathe through a face full of fuzz.

"Kagome! Are you all right? What's happening? Where were you?" Souta's voice was a balm upon Kagome's nerves.

"Souta? Shippou?" She swatted at the furry tail in her face.

"Kagome!" The tail was swiftly replaced by a bawling Shippou clinging to her neck like a lifeline.

'Thank god…'

Kagome untangled herself from the two and felt for their hands. Squeezing tightly, she said softly.

"This isn't the time. We have to get out of here as quickly and quietly as we can." Kagome hesitated, before continuing.

"We're being hunted. The hospital exit should be close, so we need to make a break for it. Shippou, can you help us hide?"

Shippou shook his head miserably. "No, I used all my strength earlier sneaking in here."

Kagome ruffled his hair in reassurance.

"It's fine. We'll make it. Shippou I want you climb on my back and Souta hold on to my hand."

Shippou carefully twined his arms around her neck and gently shifted to her back. Kagome sucked in a breath at the fresh lances of fire throughout her shoulder, but held still.

"You guys ready? Let's go!"

XoXoXoXoXo

Kurama's head whipped around as the rapid echo of footfall approached.

Out of the darkness, the miko with a small child on her back and a young boy sprinted towards them. Relief was replaced by alarm in an instant. Hot her heels, a demon with red eyes shining with bloodlust gave chase.

"Hiei!"

Sparks flew in a perverse beauty as Hiei's blade collided with the barrel of the demon's gun. A look of pure fury crossed the demon's face, before it was replaced by a mocking grin.

Kurama paid no attention to the clash. He rushed towards the miko, intent on grabbing her and getting her to safety. A sharp blow to the temple and an elbow to the sternum sent him staggering. The miko rushed past him and out the shattered entrance doors, both children in tow. He moved to go after her, but found himself sprawled upon the tile with the koorime on top of him.

The gun-wielder chuckled lightly. "Come now, it's terribly rude to interfere with another's prey. Where's the sportsmanship?"

Kurama stood slowly and drew his rose.

"I'm afraid we're here for business, not sport. I'm sure you can appreciate the difference."

A sharp flourish of his wrist accompanied by the lash of thorns cut off the demons chance to respond. Kurama pressed forward as the demon leapt backwards, intent on ending this quickly.

'She's suffering from a near fatal wound and dragging two children along in the middle of the city. How far can she get?'

'You mean the near fatally wounded girl with two children who just kicked our ass?"

'….hurry up.'

Kurama winced as a bullet grazed his weapon arm. Scalding pain began eating at his limb, with the intensity of acid. Kurama dropped his whip and clutched at his arm attempting to stop the trembling.

"What the hell is this?"

'Holy bullets! That's impossible. The damn demon's not a monk!' Youko hissed.

Hiei flickered into appearance behind the smiling gunmen and attempted to behead him. The demon ducked and then aimed a shot towards the koorime's third eye. The bullet flew by harmlessly and the two began to exchange blows in earnest.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The two leapt apart as a shot of pure spirit energy singed the floor where the two previously stood.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Hiei snarled.

Kuwabara and Yuisuke appeared from the opposite hallway behind the gunmen.

"Aw, come on Hiei. Don't you know better than to bring a sword to a gun fight?"

Kurama gritted his teeth and forced the pain in his arm side for the moment.

"Enough banter! The girl's left the hospital. Yusuke, take Kuwabara and go after her!"

"Not if I get there first." The demon said quietly. He crashed through a window and disappeared into the city's shadows.

"Shit! Let's go!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Cars screeched and horns blared as Kagome raced through traffic with Souta at her heels. After a near scrape with a taxi bumper, the three of them dodged into an alley. Kagome's lungs were burning, but her screaming shoulder pushed all thoughts of asphyxiation out of mind.

Finally, Kagome halted and fell to her knees at the mouth of a busy street. Several passerby glanced at the three, but no one stopped. Kagome struggled to suppress her flinch as Shippou slid off her back. Breathing deeply she braced herself for the two children's outburst.

"You two need to get out of here and call Mom. If she won't answer, go to the police. Either way, you have to get out of here."

'and away from me.'

"No! I won't leave you!" Shippou cried and latched onto her neck again.

Kagome groaned softly, causing Shippou to pull back and stare at his now bloody hands in horror.

"Shippou, that monster is after Kagome. We have to find her some help, not weigh her down." Souta said softly. Inside he was screaming in denial, but the sight of his sister's blood forced him to see reason.

Shippou sobbed, but nodded slowly. Kagome kissed both their cheeks and pulled back in surprise. Shippou placed a tiny leather bag in her hand without her even noticing. At her questioning glance, he sniffled. "It was a gift from my parents. It'll keep you safe. You have to find us and return it ok?"

Kagome smiled softly and gently tucked the soft, leather bag into her pajama pocket.

"I promise."

A sharp clatter further down the alley made them look back in fear.

"Go!" Kagome hissed.

Turning to face the approaching threat, Kagome froze in horror.

'Dear god, that is the ugliest demon I've ever seen…'

A demon with a scrunched up, swollen face and flaming orange hair raced toward her clad in…a skirt?!

"Hey! There you are! Come on we have to…Shit!"

Kagome through her knee up sharply and caught the damn thing straight in the groin. It didn't matter what species, it still hurt like a bitch. As it curled in on itself, she kicked it in the head a few times to make sure it stayed down. However, before she could run, two figures appeared on both sides of the alley.

"Kuwabara! What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome stared in disbelief. Wait, why was a human working with a demon? Her musings were caught short as she turned and caught the sight of the other figure. A delicate figure with long red hair cautiously approached her. A soft voice with a soothing lilt floated through the alley.

"It's all right. We aren't going to hurt you. We need to get you somewhere safe and treat your reopened wounds."

"Stay back!" Kagome growled, before covering her mouth in shock. What the hell? When did she start growling?

The red-head paused before stepping closer. Kagome shot forward with intent to go down swinging, but found she couldn't raise her arm. Horrified, she stared at her unresponsive and bloody arm. She looked up only to have her vision filled with vivid emerald green eyes that sent a shock of some unnamable feeling throughout her body. Kagome felt the last of her adrenaline wane as the world began to tip and spin drunkenly. The scent of roses followed her into the darkness.

xOxOxOxOxOxO

Kurama caught the exhausted Miko as she slumped forward bonelessly. Despite the grave situation and sickly sweet scent of blood permeating her scent, Kurama felt a warm giddy feeling engulf him. He cradled her gently and swept a sweaty lock away from her forehead.

"Kurama, do you have her?"

"I've got her Yusuke." Kurama replied softly, his own voice sounding rather odd and distant.

"Great. I guess I have to drag Kuwabara's heavy ass back myself. Where's Hiei?"

"Tracking the demon. He'll rejoin us at Genkai's temple."

He could practically feel Youko purring at the feeling of her soft body resting against their own. Breathing in the sweet underlying scent of lavender, Kurama turned to follow Yusuke out of the alley.

'Beautiful'

'and ours.' Youko murmured.


End file.
